Garments are optimally maintained on garment supporting valets of size and height structured appropriately to the garment. Unsuitable sized or height of garment supporting valets will result in distortion at the shoulder portion or the bottom of the garment especially to the expensive knit wear, leather jackets and long overcoats. The correction result can be achieved either by using adjustable width/height garment supporting valets.
Garment supporting valets are equipped in the hotel rooms enabling the hotel guests to conveniently placing and supporting their jackets, pants, wallet, watch, jewelry and accessory. Hotel guests are of a wide range of body sizes. It is impossible for hotel operators to predict the body size and height of the hotel guests and to supply suitable fix sized garment supporting valets. Therefore the adjustable size garment supporting valet is a value added amenity for hotel operators to better service the hotel guests and protect their valued fashion and overcoat. Size adjustability of a garment supporting valet refers to the adjustment of the shoulder width and also the height of the valet. In addition to the convenience, the bulky size of an adjustable size garment supporting valet will prevent a premium adjustable garment hanger to be removed from the room by the customers.
It is the object of the subject invention to provide a garment supporting apparatus suitable for supporting one set of clothing, including a long over coat for a consumer, particularly a hotel guest.
The prior art is replete with various configurations of valets suitable for use in hotel rooms and domestic homes. Applicant's issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,176,400 disclosed some such structures as do certain ones of the references U.S. Patents D281,029, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,926, cited therein.